Chaotic Moon
by zippinus
Summary: Ranma arrives to the Tendos but things quickly change. Beginning based off of "Beautiful Martial Artist Sailor Moon 1/2"
1. Family Reunion

Chaotic Moon

Author: Zippinus

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor some of the plot. I'm poor so there's nothing for you to gain by suing me. This is the only disclaimer by the way, as this applies to the ENTIRE story.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I apologize to anyone who has been reading my other story "A Different Kind of Chaos." I realized that I had been writing in a way that emphasizes the past, and wasn't going anywhere. I decided to take my mind off of it for a while and found a better style of writing. It focuses on the question "What's next?" or "So, now what?" This idea has got me thinking about where I want my story to go, rather than how it got there. I'll get back to my other story when this story stops glaring at me to write it.

On that note, if you've found this story, then you know that it's a Ranma/Sailor Moon Crossover. As for the original idea for this story, I must give credit to Chronos the Cat here on FFNet. His story is called "Beautiful Martial Artist Sailor Moon ½."

The story had a nice start, but never had an update. So for anyone who has read that story, this may sound quite similar.

I must note at this point that this story is what I'm going to call a 'Dual Alternate Merged Universe.' To all of those confused by that statement: both Ranma ½ and Sailor Moon will be set prior to their respective series and they will be coexisting in the same area. As a side note, Juuban is typically considered the Azabu-Juuban district of the Minato ward in Tokyo. For my purposes, Juuban will be a district of Nerima. As reference, Most of the Ranma canon will have taken place in the Furinkan district of Nerima.

I have a decent plot for at least a few interesting chapters before I'll have to read/watch more of the sailor moon canon. For anyone who cares, I've read the first 3 manga chapters in English. I've also seen the first 12 episodes of the anime in Japanese (English subtitles). Most of my experience with Sailor Moon has been in fanfiction, but I'll try not to stereotype anyone.

In other news, this fanfiction may become delayed. This is because I have begun translating manga for a new scanlation group, Zero+. For more information on this, please refer to my profile. OK, enough chatter, on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Family Reunion

In a place devoid of life, the only things to give an idea of reality were a very beautiful woman and a small orb that seemed to project an image directly onto the nothingness. The woman in question had long green flowing hair and was wearing an outfit that most otaku would drool over. As for the image, it is of a rather nice house whose sign read "Tendo Dojo." The scene moves and enters the house…

* * *

A man with long black hair and a mustache is reading from a very 'interesting' postcard. It simply reads "Soun, Bringing Ranma from China. Genma."

The man, Soun, then asked a young woman in the kitchen, "Where are your sisters, Kasumi? I have important news!"

Kasumi was curious as to the news, as he hardly ever seemed so active. When she noticed the postcard in her father's hand she quickly slipped past him saying, "I'll get them father." Moments later Soun realized that he had lost the postcard, but quickly dismissed it thinking he had thrown it in his joy.

* * *

Kasumi wondered about the names. She knew that she had heard them before, but couldn't remember where. She decided to ask Nabiki, as she was the smart one in the family. Kasumi arrived at a door and knocked, before entering. With a quick greeting she approached her younger sister and handed her the note. Before the younger girl could inquire, Kasumi stated, "Father was acting weird, and the names on this postcard seem to be familiar."

Nabiki gave a questioning look to her sister before reading the note. Her eyes grew as the names rattled loose memories form a long forgotten time. She quickly pulled up the internet on her computer and found what she was looking for. After a moment, she turned around and sadly told the older girl, "The man who wrote this is wanted for so many crimes that he's pretty much the walking dead, but the worst part is the abduction of his son. I think we should call the cops, and there's a Number here for… wait? Do you remember Auntie Tsukino?"

Kasumi thought for a moment before replying, "I think so. She helped out around the house and to raise us after…"

"Yeah, and she's the family contact if anyone finds Ranma. That means that Ranma must be Auntie's son." Nabiki figured. "Here's the number, and don't forget the cops… make that the SWAT team Kasumi. This rap sheet says that he's taken down and avoided cops all over the place."

* * *

A half hour and a couple of interesting phone calls later Mr. Tendo and his three daughters were sitting around the dining table as the man attempted to plead with them not to do what they had planned. The girls remained resolute though and soon the doorbell rang.

Kasumi excused herself and answered the door. Behind the door were three people. A woman with auburn hair, Nodoka, wearing a formal kimono with a bundle attached at the side. Next to her was a man, Kenji, who appeared to be an average businessman. Between them was a young boy of about ten years old, Shingo, who bore a strong resemblance to his father. "It's been a long time Kasumi-chan. How are you?" she said. Before the younger woman could reply she continued in a mix of anger, worry, and anxiousness, "Are the really coming?"

Kasumi politely bowed and replied, "It has been a long time Auntie Tsukino. And yes, we do believe so. We received a letter earlier stating as such."

Before anything else could be said Kasumi was suddenly swept up into a powerful glomp. Eventually Nodoka collected herself and they headed into the main room, where Soun was beginning to form a river in, when another knock was heard from the door. Kasumi left to tend to the new guests, but came back running with a look of fear in her eyes. Following behind her was a giant panda carrying a blonde haired child dressed in Chinese clothing.

"Come on pops, Let me go! You're scaring them spitless!" the blonde exclaimed. As if on cue, the panda unceremoniously dumped the child on the floor. The actions of the blonde's shirt as the child left no question as to her gender. After a moment of grumbling, the girl picked herself up.

Kasumi was the first to recover the ability of speech and asked, "May I ask who you are?"

The blonde looked down and replied, almost fearfully, "I'm… Ranma Saotome. Sorry 'bout this."

As soon as those words left her mouth though, Nodoka began to seethe in rage, while the rest of the assembled group simply looked on confused. Quickly, Ranma continued, "Look, there are some things I need to explain. First though, May I have some hot water?" This comment threw Nodoka off, but Kasumi immediately left to retrieve it. "OK, first, let's all sit down so whomever faints doesn't have far to fall," the blonde continued.

As soon as everyone was seated, Kasumi returned from the kitchen with a steaming cup of water. Nodoka's anger began to rise again and asked, "So. What's going on here?"

Ranma seemed to ignore the question and ask one in return. "Do you believe in magic?" Everyone looked as if he was stupid.

Kenji finally broke the silence and said, "Of course not," as if it was obvious. Ranma then poured some of the contents of the cup over her head and attempted to throw the rest at the panda. However, said panda had reflexively leapt out of the way and out into the yard in a ready stance. No one seemed to notice this fact as they were still trying to figure out how the young blonde haired girl became a black haired young man.

The first one to regain any of their wits was Shingo, who exclaimed, "Wow, how'd you do that?" That comment seemed to drag most of the people back from their shock. Akane and Nabiki were curious as to the girl calling herself Ranma, but they were shocked by the transformation. They and Shingo began questioning the young man on his condition.

Ranma simply sighed and started, "it all started about a month ago…"

* * *

Back in the void, the mystery woman was gaping at the scene before. She attempted to manipulate the orb, but it refused to focus in on her target. It was almost as if the girl-turned-boy was disconnected from the time stream or surrounded in chaos. She absentmindedly opened a bottle labeled Excedrin™ and downed a couple of pills.

All had been going smoothly up until 14 years ago. She had slowly worked her way toward her goal and everything was ready. But then she had simply lost her final target. Not a small feat considering she held the title 'Guardian of Time' and could see any part of time and/or space at will. She had fruitlessly searched for her target for the past 14 years and had seen the disappearance of her desired future. Now, whenever she looked into the future, all she saw was a vast unknown.

She had finally settled on letting events play out and let one of the others locate the target, because soon the target's protective nature would bring them out. She had been checking in on one of the others, trying to decide which of the others should be awakened first, when this girl/guy had shown up. Her current problem turned into curiosity when she realized why the name 'Tsukino' sounded familiar.

The mysterious woman develops a large tick and soon develops an insane looking grin.

* * *

Nodoka slowly awakened with the bizarre thought that she had just witnessed a young girl turn into the striking image of her son. She slowly opened her eyes to see Kasumi and Kenji leaning over her looking relieved. Off in the distance she could hear an argument between Soun and his younger daughters. In another part of the room she could hear Shingo talking to someone, but she couldn't figure out whom.

As she slowly rose from the floor the conversations died away. "Please tell me I didn't see what I thought I saw." Kenji simply nodded his head. A cough from behind her caused her to turn around and she got her first good look at her long lost son. Before anyone could blink, she had leapt up from her spot on the ground and embraced the young man in a hug that would have crushed steel. This meant that Ranma was simply having trouble breathing. "It's really you Ranma! How'd you get away from that fat bastard?" She exclaimed.

Ranma for his part was completely confused as to why this woman was hugging him and asked the only logical question in his mind, "Uh, who are you?" The assembled people, minus Shingo and a panda, face-faulted.

He then continued by stating as if it was obvious, "And if you're referring to pops, he's the panda." Everyone in the room seemed to take this in stride except for Nodoka, who immediately unwrapped the bundle on her waist and unsheathed a katana. She then stalked over to the panda that was now playing with a beach ball and holding a sign that read [I'm just a cute little panda!] The effect was ruined when Nabiki 'accidentally' spilled a cup of tea over him.

* * *

Back in the house, Ranma was asking Kenji, "So who is she?"

Kenji sighed. "She's your mother."

"But pops said that mom died."

"He probably didn't want you looking for her."

"Why not?"

"Because he took you away from her without permission."

"Huh?"

"Your mom and dad left each other and you were supposed to stay with your mother, but your father took you away in the middle of the night."

"Huh."

* * *

The police force that had been sent to retrieve Genma were currently trying to calm down Nodoka long enough to drag off the bloody mass of flesh that was Genma. They finally convinced her to worry about her son instead.

Nodoka quickly went over to talk to her son when Shingo threw a cup of water at him. Nodoka had to force herself to think about this young girl as part of her son. This was made easier by the fact that she had always secretly wanted to have a daughter.

"Son, your father is going away for a long time. We you like to come live with us. What do you think?" she asked. She figured that calling her son even when she was a girl would help her to adjust not only to having her mother back, and also give the girl the choice to make her feel more welcome with her new family.

Ranma only really heard the first part of that statement. If his pops was going to be away for a while he might as well find a nice place to stay. However that was only a small part of his thoughts. This woman, her mother, was willing to accept her despite her curse. "Sure, alright… mom," he hesitantly answered. He was again caught in the death grip that was Nodoka's hug.

Kasumi quietly interrupted and asked, "Will you be staying for dinner, Auntie?"

Nodoka released her hug and replied, "No thank you, Ranma will need some time to get acquainted with his new home and probably needs some time to himself. Thank you for the offer though."

Soun chose this point to finally remove the gag from his mouth and exclaimed, "What about the agreement!?"

Everyone else in the room shot him with an icy glare. Nodoka stated, "The agreement was made between you and Genma. Genma no longer has a son to marry off, so the agreement is off. Now as for him possibly dating your daughters and falling in love, I have no objection, but it will be their decision. We will be leaving now. Thank you for your hospitality." And thus the Tsukinos and Ranma left for their house.

* * *

End of Chapter notes:

First, for anyone who says 'why is Akane so calm?' the answer is that she has yet to start the morning fights with the hentai horde. The reason for this is that these events take place about 2 years before the original start of the Ranma canon.

Second, I like criticism, but I have to deal with the flames enough at work, so please. If you see problems with my story, please tell me and correct me. I left out the trip to Jusenkyo because it goes as per canon. As for the panda's beating, if I hear enough requests I'll put it in. I left it out because it alone would warrant an M rating.

As for pairing, I have no idea, the story will tell though won't it.

4/12/10


	2. Ranma's New Home

Chaotic Moon

Author: Zippinus

* * *

Author's Notes:

OK, on to the original material. This and the next chapter will set up this story for the merge. Once merged, I believe that this story will have about 20% of the story events from Ranma ½, 50% from Sailor Moon, and the other 30% will be my way of smoothing out the obvious problems that will arise, what with the power that Ranma will bring to the Senshi. I hope that the Ranma story elements will help to eliminate the obvious repetition that Sailor Moon is. My 30% will also account for the differences in the Ranma and Sailor Moon characters.

Anyway, Here you go.

* * *

Chapter 2: Ranma's New Home

Ranma was feeling uncomfortable under the combined gazes of the entire Tsukino family during the walk to their home. Nodoka broke the silence asking, "So, Ranma, I assume that you don't have any appropriate clothing for your cursed form.

"Nope. And I don't need them either," he stated as if that would end the argument.

Unfortunately it didn't. "You really do need at least a few things. They don't need to be girly, but at least the proper undergarments and-"

"NO!! No way, no how! You are NOT getting me into a bra. This curse has a nasty habit of finding the wrong water at the wrong time to ruin my life. If I even tried to wear a bra and such, the curse would just find hot water, and then the water reveals that I'm wearing a bra, AS A GUY! And I don't even want to think about the other parts." Ranma shivered as he imagined the damage that could cause.

Nodoka thought about his arguments and had realized that they were quite valid. "We'll have to think about how to deal with that problem. For the time being, you may want to at least use briefs. They have a similar structure to panties, and they were made for men. That should solve that part of the problem, but the bra will need to be addressed."

Ranma contemplated this for a moment and agreed that briefs would be an acceptable compromise and nodded his head. "Deal."

Soon after, Nodoka realized she had forgotten something and said, "Oh, Ranma, we're going to have to figure out what you're going to do about your ID. Sometime tomorrow we'll need to have your name officially transferred to our clan, but that still leaves your cursed form."

"No problem. After our stop at Jusenkyo, pops had one of his rare good ideas. He swindled some guy into creating a false ID for my cursed form. Said it'll pass anywhere. I'll just have that one updated at the same time." As he said this he retrieved a set of legal documents stating that his cursed form was his twin sister who was home-schooled. As Nodoka pondered this she realized why the ID stated that the girl was home-schooled and considered giving Genma one last brownie point before remembering Jusenkyo itself.

"All right then. We'll add both of you to the Tsukino family register. Then we'll register you for school. After that we'll get you some new clothes. For both forms." the last was said in a way as to imply that there would be no argument or else. After seeing the condition of the panda earlier, he really didn't want to know what 'or else' meant.

Suddenly Shingo interrupted the conversation asking, "Can I go to Jusenkyo?" The idea was firmly squashed when all three other members yelled "NO!!!" in unison.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, the group arrived at the Tsukino's home. It wasn't nearly as large as the Tendo home, but would never be considered small by any stretch of the imagination. "Welcome to your new home, Ranma." Nodoka called. Just inside the front door there was a traditional-looking shoe rack. Ranma automatically reached for a set of guest slippers, but was stopped by Nodoka, who said, "You don't need to use those, Ranma. We've been waiting for you for a while and have a pair specifically for you."

When he saw the spot on the rack with his name on it he nearly wept with joy. Nearly. Instead he turned around and hugged Nodoka and said, "Thanks." Kenji carefully joined in on the hug.

After a moment, Nodoka released the hug and said, "While I'd love to stay here like this for a long time, I think it's time for me to get dinner started. Kenji, would you mind showing Ranma to his room, and then the bath?"

Kenji nodded and said to Ranma, "Come on, lets go. You probably want to drop off your stuff, right?" with Ranma's nod he led the boy up the stairs to a long hall. There were three doors on the left side of it while only two were on the right. Kenji led them to the middle door on the left and opened the door saying, "Here we are Ranma. The bathroom is the farther door from the stairs on the right. Shingo's room is the one on the left closest to the stairs, and your mother and I are in the other door on the right. Got all that?"

Ranma nodded and replied, "I think so." With that Kenji left to check on Nodoka and Shingo. Ranma entered the room and took a quick look around. The first thing he noticed was that he had a bed. Not one of those simple mats, or a sleeping bag, but an actual bed with an actual mattress. Ranma learly lept into the bed right then and there, but restrained himself for three reasons. First, he was filthy and needed a bath. Second, he still had his traveling pack on, and believed that the combined weight would crush the poor bed. Third, he still hadn't even looked at the rest of the room. The room was moderately sized and had a dresser and a desk with chair. There was also a small closet with a collection of empty hangers. Ranma decided to hold off on emptying his pack until later, as he wanted his bath and didn't want to have to hurry to get to dinner. Thus he set his pack down next to the dresser and retrieved a different set of clothes before heading to the bath.

* * *

The mysterious woman was currently looking into the few parts of the boy/girl's life and she was ready to find Genma and finish the job that Nodoka had started. If her hunch was right this boy/girl was the one she had lost 14 years ago. If he was though, there would be many very irritating problems she was going to have to correct. The problem with that is that she had no idea on HOW to correct them. At least she now knew WHY her plans had fallen into a smoking crater.

The poor boy was a nexus of chaos and that was preventing her from accurately locating much of his past. This also had the effect of predicting any future threats surrounding him nearly impossible.

She slowly reached for her bottle of Excedrin™ and realized that it was empty. She threw it into a pile of similar bottles as she got out another and swallowed another few pills. She decided that she would have to sit things out for a while or else suffer a brain aneurysm.

* * *

As Ranma arrived in the dining room he saw Nodoka coming out of the kitchen with a tray covered by enough food to fill a dozen people, or just enough for him and three others. He quickly moved to help his mother and asked, "is there anything else I can help with?"

Nodoka quickly shook her head and replied, "Thank you, but no. I can handle the rest. Though if you want, you can go get Kenji and Shingo. They should be in the living room. That's on the other side of the staircase, by the way."

Ranma thought for a second and said, "Sure, I'll be right back." When he arrived in the living room, he found Kenji quietly reading the newspaper he had been interrupted from reading that morning, while Shingo was less quietly watching an anime that appeared to be centered around a small group of people training strange creatures. He gave a loud cough to get everyone's attention followed by a call of, "Dinner's ready." As soon as he said that a small blur went by, and he realized that Shingo was no longer in front of the TV. Kenji however was more casual and made sure that the TV was off before following.

Soon after dinner began Nodoka had to stop Ranma. "Son, It's not polite to inhale your food like that."

Ranma looked on ashamed and replied, "Sorry, force of habit."

"Habit?" Kenji asked.

"Sure, pops always tried to take my food and called it speed training. If I wasn't fast enough, he'd steal my food, leaving me to starve," he said as if it were a common practice.

"Oh, really," was Nodoka's response.

The conversation was generally peaceful after that until Shingo asked a seemingly harmless question. "So, you said that your dad taught you martial arts. What kind of things did he teach you?"

Ranma shrugged. "A lot of things. Most of them were alright, but a few of them, like the neko-ken..." He shuddered at the thought.

Nodoka's interest was piqued. "What's the neko-ken?"

"A stupid and worthless move. The trainee is forced to dig a large pit and gather up a large number of c-c-cats. After that the cats are left to starve for a few days. The trainee is then covered in fish products and tossed into the pit. This part of the process is repeated until the trainee learns the move. I still can't look at the things without running away screaming in terror." As he finished, he failed to notice the rage coming off of the rest of the gathered people.

A man in a full body cast chained to the ground felt as if his grave was being made.

Ranma decided to ask something that had been on his mind for a while. "So, what's going to happen tomorrow?"

After a moment of calming herself, Nodoka replied, "First, you and I are going to get your name and ID changed when you are added to the family register. I would've done it already, but they said that you had to be present to do it. Anyway, after that, we're going to sign you up for school. Finally, we'll take you shopping for some clothes and anything else you might need."

After that things wound down and Ranma went to his room to lay down. However, when he hit the bed he almost immediately fell asleep.

* * *

End of Chapter Notes:

I'm ending the chapter here only because I want to keep the upcoming events together.

As for the unspecified anime, you only get one guess, and no I don't own it.

Genma did have an ulterior motive in Ranma's documents.

As for the reviews:

Crosser - *Evil Grin* I have some ideas for Luna.

Nysk - for the pairings, I don't know. He will have plenty of options though.

Anyway, I hope to get into the action in the next chapter, unless the events leading up to it take up more than I have planned.

4/13/10


	3. The Broach

Chaotic Moon

Author: Zippinus

* * *

Author's Notes:

For anyone concerned, Ranma does not actually look much like Usagi, except for the blonde hair. She actually looks like a less 'well-endowed' canon Ranma. That mostly has to do with the age difference though.

Anyway, on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Broach

Ranma woke up feeling as if things were about to go down the toilet fast. First off, he was waking up on his own, instead of by being kicked out of a tent. That brought up the second thing. He was in a soft bed. After a moment of panic preparing for attack his mind recalled the previous night's events. He then calmed down and looked out the window. The dawn was just coming over the horizon.

He decided that he might as well get up and practice, seeing as he wasn't going to get any more sleep. He got up and headed for the door, but a quiet knock on the door stopped him. "Ranma, are you up?" came Nodoka's voice from the other side of the door.

Ranma quickly moved to the door and opened it. Nodoka said, "I thought it was you. You normally get up this early?"

Ranma responded, "No, pops usually tosses me around this time of day, so I guess I just tensed up and that woke me up. By the way, do you know somewhere where I can practice my martial arts?"

Nodoka was fuming at the thought of Ranma being attacked on a daily basis, but that thought was derailed by his question. After a moment of thought, she replied, "You can use the back yard if you want to. It's not much, but the only other place is the park about 10 minutes from here."

As Ranma pondered his options, he realized that he had no idea where the park was or how many people would be there at this time of day. He finally decided to use the back yard.

About thirty minutes later, Ranma was thinking about recent events and wondered what other screwballs his life could throw at him. He was currently unaware that someone was contemplating just how to introduce them.

As he finished one of his faster kata he heard someone say. "Whoa! That was cool!" he turned to see Shingo staring at him wide-eyed. The younger boy rushed up and asked, "Can you teach me to do that? Please?" With the last, he attempted the dreaded 'puppy dog eyes.'

Ranma didn't notice. He simply said, "It won't be easy, and you'll need permission, but sure. I could use the practice teaching." Shingo may as well have flown straight to the moon for as high as he went. He flew into the house so fast the door nearly fell off it's hinges. Ranma decided that he had had enough practice for the morning and followed at a more sedate pace. He went up to his room for a change of clothes and then for the bath.

* * *

Despite popular belief, most people are not morning people. Most adults though will state that the get up early despite this. Most of these people need some kind of stimulation to break the haze of sleep. Kenji was one such person. He would awake early for work and shower before heading for the coffee.

Thus he only absentmindedly noticed Ranma's things in the changing room.

He went straight for the shower but stopped for a moment when he heard Ranma ask, "Hey, do you know where the soap is?" He quickly grabbed the soap and turned to face Ranma only to freeze in panic. SHE was sitting on a stool facing him. He tossed the soap to the girl and fled like his life depended on it.

Ranma just sat there quizzically for a moment before returning to his cleaning.

* * *

As Ranma came downstairs he noticed three things quickly. First, Shingo was alternating between fascination and laughter. Second, Kenji looked like a nervous wreck. Third, and most important, Nodoka was giving him a disapproving glare.

Once Ranma made it to the bottom of the stairs, Nodoka began the interrogation. "Don't you have any feminine modesty?"

Ranma answered truthfully, "Any what?"

Nodoka sighed and and dropped her head into her hand. After a moment of muttering something about stupid pandas, Nodoka said, "When you're a girl, you DO NOT show off your body, ESPECIALLY to boys. Got it?" The steel in her voice was like a death sentence ffor anyone who disagreed, so Ranma quickly nodded his head in the affermative.

Breakfast passed much like dinner, though there was no conversation due to the morning's events.

After breakfast, Shingo left for school with Kenji right behind him on his was to work. Nodoka then looked over to Ranma and asked, "I never did ask you, but what happened in there?"

Ranma thought about it for a moment and told her about the incident. He also mentioned that he did put out the 'occupied' sign.

Nodoka decided to teach the basics of modesty to Ranma.

* * *

In the void, our green-haired mystery woman was thinking. With what she knew, there were going to be some major changes to the near future. Most of these changes had to happen soon though, or else things would go horribly wrong.

First off, she had to reawaken one Ranma to his/her past. There were a few ways to do this, but it had to be done differently than normal. Until that is accomplished though, the other steps had to wait.

* * *

Half an hour and a crushed teacup later Nodoka decided to hold off on the lesson until the rest of the day's priorities were dealt with. She told Ranma to get ready and did so herself. Soon after, they were heading down the street towards the business center of the district.

About ten minutes into their walk, mostly with mother and son getting to know each other again, Ranma stopped and looked over to a small parking lot where four boys were beating up something. Despite not seeing what it was, his code of honor sent him straight at the boys to make them stop. Once he got close, he yelled at them to get lost, and with just a touch of his ki showing, they ran for the hills.

He then realized what they were beating up. He nearly froze as he looked into the eyes of what he considered to be a hell-spawned demon. He then did the only thing he could think of at the moment and fled in terror at the top of his lungs.

Nodoka quickly followed after her son, wondering how he had managed to run so fast. 

* * *

Luna, the cat, or the 'hell-spawned demon,' sat there and contemplated the sight that she had just witnessed. For her part, it was an odd position to be in. First off, she had just been beaten up by some kids. After that some boy saves her. Finally, just before he left, he had the crest of the moon on his head.

Searching through what was left of her memories, she couldn't remember any male heirs to the moon, or ANY male royal members, not of marriage. With what little knowledge she had of the situation though, he might be a way to find the princess, if not for the running off in fear every time he saw her.

Thus she was trying to think of a plan to talk to the boy when someone said, "You might need a little help for this. Mind if I try?"

Luna would have clung to the ceiling, if there was one, from the shock and then the memories of who the voice belonged to. After putting her heart back in, she turned around to see a young woman in a formal looking business suit.

Luna decided that if Pluto was going to get involved, she wanted nothing to do with it. Luna was still curious as to why Pluto was involving herself and so simply asked, "Why?"

"Because with his reaction to you, I don't think that you'll be able to do anything. I, on the other hand, have not only the ability to awaken him and also have a plan to do so. All I require is the broach." The look as she finished that statement would have scared most sharks.

Luna looked at Pluto confused for a moment as she considered the need for the broach. It was supposed to be reserved for the princess, not some boy. Though the look Pluto gave her said that she knew something that she was hiding something. She finally relented and produced a small golden broach with a large pink jewel and crescent moon carving. Pluto quickly picked up the broach and left without another word. Luna simply sighed and prayed that she had done the right thing.

* * *

Ranma was finally calming down and began considering his location. He quickly realized that he had left his, or rather her, mother behind. Somewhere along the way she must have run across some cold water. She quickly left that thought to move back to more important matters. Namely where he was and where her mother was.

A hand was gently placed on her shoulder. Ranma instinctively grabbed the hand and prepared to throw the attacker until she realized that the attacker was female. She shifted her weight and let the woman go. She then began repeating the phrase, "I'm sorry!" while bowing.

The woman merely laughed momentarily before replying, "Don't worry about it. I'm actually surprised that you were able to stop yourself. Anyway, the reason I wanted to talk to you Ranma is because I have something for you."

Ranma, for his part, was still too nervous to notice that the woman had used her name without her giving it. On the other hand she did notice when the woman offered her something. She quickly looked up skeptically for a moment and asked, "Who are you and why do you want to give me something?"

"My name is Setsuna and I do believe that this item belongs to you." With that she gave Ranma a small black box, about four inches square and two deep. Ranma looked over the box and looked up only to see that the woman was gone.

Suddenly Ranma could hear her mother calling for her. She called, "Over here!" Nodoka quickly found and scooped up Ranma and crushed her in a bear hug. Ranma struggled to get out of her mother's grip.

Nodoka looked over Ranma for a moment before noticing the box in the girl's hand. "Hey, what's that you have there?"

Ranma looked at her for a moment confused until she realized that she was still holding the box. She shrugged before replying, "Oh, this. Some lady came up to me and gave it to me. She said it was mine." she then pocketed the box before asking, "So, where were we heading?"

Nodoka looked around before realizing they were in front of the building they were headed for. She led Ranma inside and signed in for their appointment.

* * *

First off, I have to give some credit to Maximara for informing me that in the Ranma canon, Ranma left on the training trip when he was only 2. I had always believed that the trip started when he was 6, but I now stand corrected. Fortunately this revelation doesn't have a large impact in the chapters I've already written.

Also, to Sakura Lisel, Pluto is completely clueless as to most of Ranma's life. The idea for this is actually partially inspired by a story called 'The Best of Times.' Very good story by the way. Ranma is a chaos nexus, and Pluto cannot see into this chaos directly. She only found Ranma because she wasn't looking for him/her. Also, Jusenkyo is also a chaos nexus, so she doesn't know it exists. Pluto will be VERY OOC because of these facts.

As for Skye Silverwing, Ryoga and Happosai won't be too big of a problem, though Ukyo and Shampoo (Xian Pu) will be more difficult, though I have some good ideas for the latter.

As for a time frame, I'm placing these events around the end of march. This means that school is currently on break before the new school year. I'm basing this off of traditional Japanese schools. So Ranma will be entering 8th grade at the normal time. This also let's me set him up for the craziness to come.

I must apologize. I didn't realize that this chapter would end up as indirect as I made it. Also, for the slower release, I have two excuses. First, unlike the rest of the world, my week STARTS on Saturday. The other reason is that I'm attempting to create a video of Ranma's transformation. This video will take a while as I'm trying to recover my artistic skills.

I have been debating something and would like input. I've been thinking about possible other replacements for the senshi. Possible theories include replacing certain senshi, placing some of the Ranma cast as 'backup' senshi, or just using them as side plot characters. Ideas are appreciated but I will remove all coments that ONLY deal with this topic. To answer this only, PM me on my profile.

4/21/10


	4. You Want Me to Say WHAT?

Chaotic Moon

Author: Zippinus

* * *

Author's Notes:

First off, I thank those who replied to my request. I've received some good ideas, but only a few ideas as to whether to actually place any Ranma characters into short skirts.

Anyway, most of the day in the story will be skipped. None of it really advances the story, so if I need it, I'll flashback to it.

Finally, the main event.

* * *

Chapter 4: You Want Me to Say WHAT!?

Ranma arrived home feeling like a pile of garbage. He hated having to shop for clothes. After finally convincing his mother that he had enough clothes, they had headed for a restaurant for dinner. Ranma dropped his new stuff at the door and fell onto his bed. He then remembered the box from before, mostly because it was jutting into his side through his pocket.

As he pulled it out, he realized that it had a feeling of familiarity, but couldn't place it. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful looking broach. Ranma consciously knew that the item wasn't his, but his subconscious was telling him otherwise. Under the broach was a piece of paper with writing on it. Ranma carefully removed the paper from the box and began to read:

-Dear Ranma,

To use this broach, just call out the phrase 'Moon Prism Power.' you'll know what to do after that.

Setsuna-

Ranma looked over the paper a few more times before confusedly shifting his view over to the broach. He then asked himself, "Moon prism power? That's-"

Anything else he would have said died away in an explosion of lights. After a moment of disorientation, he opened his eyes and realized that he was no longer wearing his traditional chinese outfit. Instead he was wearing an outfit similar to armor. It was a maroon color with white accents and a deep blue cape. (for those familiar with Sailor Moon, think of Prince Endymion's outfit) On his right bracer was a small raised spot with the broach.

Before he really had a chance to sort out what had happened, he heard screams off in the distance. He opened the window and leaped out the window and nearly panicked as he realized that his ki worked differently, though the changes seemed to be working subconsciously as he still landed on the neighboring roof. He checked the changes quickly and realized that rather than the ki being used differently, it was being changed to a different power entirely. He decided that if he used this power often he would have to learn how the new power worked and gain some control of it. However, that was for later. First, off to help whoever had screamed.

He began running toward the disturbance while getting a feel for the new power.

* * *

Pluto was now thoroughly agitated. Not only did Ranma NOT become Sailor Moon as she had planned, the broach was conforming to whatever other magics were in play. The only upside to the result was that while he was transformed, she could track his current actions. She STILL couldn't see his past, but at least she could track him in some way now.

She was really regretting taking on the responsibilities of guarding the time stream.

* * *

Ranma arrived at the location of the screams, the local park. There was a large, vaguely female creature that appeared to be a descendant of Frankenstein. It was holding a large glowing ball that was gathering from people collapsed on the ground. Ranma jumped to the ground next to the creature and said, "Life is to be enjoyed, not stolen. For your crimes, justice must be delivered. I am the noble warrior known as the Moon Knight! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" As he said the last part, he unconsciously pulled a sword from it's sheath on his waist, placed it in the air, made a crescent moon arc, and pointed it at the creature.

For his part, Ranma stared at the sword for a moment trying to figure out why on Earth he had EVER spouted such utter CRAP. He was shaken from his thoughts as the creature attacked with one of her fists, glowing in a sickly green color. Ranma dodged the blow and realized that he didn't know how to use a western style longsword. That didn't stop him as he deftly returned the blow with a downward slash. The monster deflected the sword and sent another fist into his now exposed gut.

Fortunately, Ranma was able to leap into the air in time to avoid the strike and he countered by slicing off the creature's arm. He landed a few feet away and gave a quick smirk, before the creature picked up it's arm and reattached it. Ranma realized that he would have to defeat it with a single attack, but couldn't figure out how. Suddenly a phrase called out to him from the back of his mind. He decided that he might as well try it, the last corny phrase had some interesting effects. He called out, "Moon Purifying Blade!" and automatically brought his sword down in a diagonal arc, releasing a large white 'blade' of energy.

The monster was unprepared for a ranged attack and was instantly blasted into dust. The dust then released the energy the creature had been collecting. The people began moving and waking up. Ranma decided that he didn't really want anyone to see him dressed the way he was and leaped away.

* * *

Pluto was looking on curiously. Ranma, or this 'Moon Knight' were at least willing to fight against evil. That was a good sign. On the other hand, he had no direction, and that needed to be addressed. She created a small portal and stepped through.

* * *

Ranma looked down on his earlier battlefield and tried to figure out what the creature was. He nearly leaped out of his skin when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned around and got into a battle stance until the scantily clad woman waved him off and said, "I'm not here to harm you. The creature you just fought was a youma, a being brought forth by an evil woman who likes to call herself Queen Beryl. You must find the other warriors, as your own won't be enough for that fight. And as for the transformation, just focus on the clothes you were wearing before the change. You will need that broach for the time being though. These youma absorb human ki, so your regular attacks will be next to worthless against them."

Ranma looked on skeptically for a moment and asked, "How am I supposed to find these 'other warriors?'"

The woman laughed for a moment before replying, "You'll need the help of one of the advisers, though you may not want it. You see, the advisers have a form similar to cats." At the mention of cats Ranma flinched.

Ranma shook his head and said, "No. No way am I going anywhere near one of those things. Are there any other ways?"

The woman thought about the question for a moment before replying, "I'll see what I can do." and with that she left.

Ranma decided that he had had enough excitement for one night and headed for home.

* * *

End of Chapter Notes:

Sorry for the short chapter, but this was a good stopping point.

FOR ALL CONCERNED: there will be no Ranma x Ryoga. I am a firm anti-yaoi person, and even if Ranma was the reincarnation of a girl, that idea creeps me out. I have no such problems with yuri though. Also on the to-do list is fit Luna back into the story. I'll probably bring in the senshi out of order to accomplish this, but we'll see.

I know I'll be flamed for not having Ranma in a fuku, and for his corny intro, but you'll just have to wait and see. I'm still not done showing my hand yet.

4/22/10


	5. Pluto's Ideas and A Gentlemen's Alliance

Chaotic Moon

Author: Zippinus

* * *

Author's Notes:

I've done it!! MUHAHAHAHA!!!! *cough* Sorry for that. I finally figured out how I'm going to introduce Luna into my story properly. I must give credit to two of my reviewers though, for without them, I wouldn't have connected the dots necessary to come up with something this... unique. I'll give credit at the end of the chapter, only because I don't want to spoil too much.

By the way, this story now has parts specifically from the manga, as well as both the subbed and dubbed anime of Sailor Moon. That was the only way I could get this idea off the ground.

On to the insanity!

* * *

Chapter 5: Pluto's Ideas and A Gentlemen's Alliance

Pluto sat near the Time Gates wondering how best to help Ranma with his/her situation. The easiest thing would be to tell him bits of information personally. The problem with that idea though was that she wasn't even supposed to show up on earth for a while yet. This could potentially mess up the future more than it was already.

Pluto laughed at that. More messed up? Ranma made the future a mess by simply existing, yet was the most important part to see it come to pass at all. The only thing she could mess up would be to create a paradox. Though the more time she spent with Ranma, the more likely that would be.

She thought about the Mau, Luna. How would she be able to talk to Ranma while he had that fear of cats? Luna might be able to help if she could preform a Lunar Mind Meld with him, but with his fear, she'd never get close enough.

Maybe she could use her human form to talk to him. The problem then became the fact that Luna needed to be in her Mau form to preform the technique. Staying human has possibilities, but Ranma's parents wouldn't let a strange girl live with them.

If only Luna could pretend to be part of the family... wait. That just might work. Pluto's smile would have had people calling the cops for all the insanity that lay within it.

* * *

To say that Ranma was confused would have been like saying that a bomb was dangerous. That is to say, an understatement. He still had no idea why he had been given the broach, nor why the whole thing had an air of familiarity to it. It was as if he had done this before, but couldn't remember any of it. He really needed to sort out all this new information. He considered telling his mother, but quickly dismissed that as he felt as if that would bring them into something dangerous.

He got up from his bed and headed down toward the front door. On the way Nodoka saw him and asked, "Ranma, where are you going?"

Ranma thought about that for a moment and replied, "I don't know. I felt like taking a walk, and maybe heading out to the park to see if there are any good places to practice. I promise I won't be too late." The last part was only added when Nodoka looked over to a clock hanging on the wall.

Nodoka sighed and said, "Alright. Just remember to come home before too late." Ranma went over and gave Nodoka a quick hug and headed out.

As he made his way down the street, he began dissecting the day's earlier battle. He really had to see if he could prevent that stupid speech. On the other hand, if he really needed the transformation to fight more of those creatures, he really wanted to know how to use his new powers. He might as well see if there's anywhere in the park that he could practice in his new form without people staring at him.

* * *

Luna was currently trying to figure out how she was going to do her job. She was also trying to figure out why Pluto was messing with things. She really needed someone to tell her what was going on.

At that moment she was scooped up and shushed. Her captor quietly said, "I've got an idea." As Luna realized that her captor was Pluto, she was told the details of probably the most insane plan concocted since... well ever. The sad part was that it would actually work.

Luna and Pluto quietly disappeared into a small dark portal.

* * *

Ranma arrived at the park to a strange sight. There was ANOTHER creature there, looking over the area where he had blown the first one to bits earlier. Oh, well. Time to see if he could learn anything about his new powers while he blew this new beast into the dust.

After a quick transformation into the Moon Knight, He headed in and automatically began spouting an introduction speech. "Return to where you came from creature. Otherwise you shall meet the same fate as your counterpart earlier. I am the noble warrior known as the Moon Knight! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Ranma decided that he REALLY needed to keep himself from doing that.

The monster was interesting looking. It was very lean, while still having an air of power to it. It was built similarly to a greyhound in that it had a thin frame and was built for speed rather than strength. It was also vaguely female in appearance. It quickly closed the distance between itself and Ranma.

For Ranma's part, he was lucky to put up a defense in time. He got his sword into a horizontal block to stop the incoming fist to his gut. The creature moved in to look Ranma in the eyes. Ranma then brought his sword up in an arc to take the creature's face off. It leaned back and let the sword pass, before knocking the sword out of his hands. As the sword was flung away, Ranma shifted into one of his usual defensive stances. He began quickly deflecting or dodging the creature's fists until he spotted a pattern develop. As the pattern repeated, Ranma got a quick strike that sent the creature to the ground.

It refused to stay down for long. As the creature got to its feet though, a rose hit the creature in the forehead and it landed back on its rear. Following the path of the rose led Ranma to see a man wearing something usually reserved for masquerade dances. The man yelled, "Halt, foul creature! How dare you... Um... Who are you?" The last was said as the man caught sight of Ranma.

Ranma had used the distraction to retrieve his sword though and said, "Almost done here, thanks. Moon Purifying Blade!" The creature tried to block the attack, but it was like a person trying to fall up. Never stood a chance.

The masked man turned to leave, but Ranma called out, "Oh, no you don't. Get your butt down here tux-boy." Fortunately, the man did as he was told. Ranma continued, "Who are you? And why did you come to help? Not that I mind or anything, but between the start of a speech you made, and the fact that you attacked the creature, I'm inclined to think that you're an ally. If you're really an ally, I'd like to at least know your name and how to get a hold of you if more show up. Alright?" Ranma held out his hand, hoping that he had an ally.

The man replied, "Since you seem friendly, I'll make an alliance. I'm Tuxedo Mask. And you are?" He then grabbed Ranma's hand and shook it.

"The name's Moon Knight. Nice to have help. So, how do I contact you?" Ranma was hoping that they could get together and practice their skills.

"You don't. If there's danger, I'll be there to help though." Tuxedo Mask then leaped away. Ranma tried to follow him, but when he got to where the other man had landed, he was nowhere in sight. Ranma just sighed and decided that he might as well head home.

* * *

End of Chapter Notes:

I never realized just how much people read these notes. Anyway, thank you for your comments. Anyway, the credit to my newly hatched idea with Luna needs to go to King Tarol and Skye Silverwing.

I realize that some people prefer longer chapters, but I find that it clutters this story. I may be wrong, but that's the way these chapters have been set up. When I start stabilizing this story, I'll probably write more in a chapter, but until then, bear with me.

In other news, This Chapter was delayed because after realizing how to introduce Luna, I had four or five OTHER ideas to put into this story. I had to trim my ideas and space them so as not to bloat the plot. Luna and another idea made it in this chapter. I will probably elaborate on them separately. The others will be added later.

As for naming, I will use the japanese names for the civilian senshi. The only reason I'm using Tuxedo MASK is because all of the senshi use english for their secret identities and attacks. Thus, I will do the same for Tux-man.

4/30/10


End file.
